For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Sho-60-261066, a conventional disk file apparatus comprises as its basic configuration: a storage device in which disk cartridges each containing a disk are stored multistageously so that each of the disk cartridges is kept horizontal; a drive device for writing/reading information into/from a disk; and a automatic disk exchanging device for picking any one of the disk cartridges out of the storage device selectively, carrying the selected disk cartridge vertically, inserting the selected disk cartridge into the drive device and taking out the disk cartridge from the drive device after writing/reading of information to restore the disk cartridge to its original position of the storage device or restore the disk cartridge to a predetermined position where the disk cartridge can be exchanged for a new one.
Further, the automatic disk exchanging device disclosed in the aforementioned Publication includes: a carrier carrying device for vertically carrying a carrier having claws engaged with a pair of notch grooves provided on opposite sides of the rear portion of each disk cartridge so that the carrier is moved between the storage device and the drive device; a claw carrying device for moving the claws horizontally so that the disk cartridge goes in and out between the storage device and the drive device; and a carrier inverting device for inverting the carrier by 180.degree. so that information can be recorded on opposite surfaces of each disk.
In the conventional automatic disk exchanging device, configured as described above, in a state in which one of the disk cartridges stored in the storage device is drawn out horizontally from a freely selected position of the storage device and stored in a storage portion within the carrier by the claw carrying device through engagement between the claws of the carrier and the notch grooves of the disk cartridge, the disk cartridge is carried to the drive device by the carrier carrying device and then pushed out by the claws so as to be inserted into the drive device whereafter information writing/reading is performed. Thereafter, the disk cartridge is drawn out by the claws from the drive device, stored in the storage portion, carried to the storage device by the carrier carrying device again and then restored to its original position of the storage device.
The conventional automatic disk exchanging device, however, requires a claw carrying device such as a timing belt drive mechanism or requires a claw opening/closing mechanism such as a motor, a solenoid, or the like, separately in the case where the claws are to be opened/closed. Accordingly, not only the whole thickness and weight of the carrier are increased but also the structure thereof becomes complex. There arise a large number of problems which unclude the lowering of reliability, increasing of cost, etc.
Further, in the conventional carrier inverting device, the cartridge storage portion is provide so as not to be concentrical with the rotating shaft of the carrier, so that the height position of the cartridge storage portion varies when the carrier is inverted by 180.degree.. That is, because the cartridge storage portion is located in a position where the cartridge storage portion is eccentric with respect to the carrier rotating shaft, the carrier inverted by 180.degree. is not restored to its original position, so that a difference in height position is formed by the distance of eccentricity. Accordingly, when the disk cartridge is to be inserted into the storage device or into the drive device, the height of the carrier carrying device needs to be adjusted by the difference in height position. There arises a problem that superfluous time is required.
Further, if the stopper mechanism provided in the drive device in order to prevent the disk cartridge inserted therein from springing out is released by using a motor, a solenoid, or the like, in a conventional manner, increases both in space and in cost are brought correspondingly.
Further, though a filter device for preventing dust is generally mounted on the casing of the body of the disk file apparatus, the filter device is hardly used commonly because the filter device is conventionally mounted individually in accordance with the filter type. There arises a problem that an increase in cost is brought.